Bleached Love
by PVC-Free
Summary: This white room with the plastic chairs is the waiting to the afterlife. You may get in, or you may survive. It’s not your decision or Kagome’s. But when Inuyasha visits this room, Kagome makes it her duty to save him from death. [InuKag]
1. Chapter 1

**Bleached Love **

**Summary**: This white room with the plastic chairs is the waiting to the afterlife. You may get in, or you may survive. It's not your decision or Kagome's. But when Inuyasha visits this room, Kagome makes it her duty to save him from death. -InuKag-

**Rating**: T (+13)

**Them**: Romance/Drama

AN. At the end, it's a little rushed, sorry. And there's probably a lot of spelling mistakes, my Microsoft Words hasn't been working very well lately.

**Chapter one**

-X0X-

Did you take your meds?

Inuyasha curled his fingers under the new liquid while someone pulled on a clear mask over his nose and mouth. Everything was shaking, or more like jerking around. There was someone lights above making everything much harder to see, but he could still make out his mother's crouched figure, her hands holing onto the side of his head. She was crying, or more like sobbing, but yet he couldn't hear her sobs, or the ambulance's usual loud sirens. It was like a silent world. His mother was talking; her trembling lips were pulled back into a sad smile. He wanted to tell her everything would be fine. But that probably wasn't the truth.

He didn't remember everything, only small moments, as if it was snips from some old foreign move his mother would make him watch. Juts like a distorted dream. But all of these memories, nightmares, all of them were very real; he could still see them all.

The pills, the plastic water bottles and the sick feeling in his stomach, it had all happened and passed through his dull eyes. He could still feel the bathroom's fluorescent lights shining down into his eyes. The vomit, the acid smell and taste, it wouldn't leave his tongue, as if imbed into his flesh. Juts like a fucked up tattoo.

He wanted to bring a hand up to his throat, it still hurt from the way he swallowed down those pills, the chalky taste still lingered in his mouth with the acid aftertaste.

He never did get to have his paradise in the snow…

The white and red ambulance had come to the apartment in fifteen minutes after the call. He didn't remember his mother calling them, but she must have since if she didn't, he wouldn't be here would he?

His mother's eyes sudden went wide as she quickly looked to the side to something, her hand came up to her open mouth. A sudden pain passed through his body before everything went dark… a pitch black.

….

His eyes snapped back open when he felt his body jump at the sudden shock. He looked around, seeing one of the paramedics leaning over him with the metal paddles in his hands. The man was looking over to something on his left while he muttered something.

His body was still shaking from the shock, it was going trough the tips of his fingers like a soft tingle, as if someone had pinched them with pliers. Something wet suddenly touched his cheek, then another. Through foggy eyes, he looked up to see his mother leaning over him, tears leaking down her red face. She was crying… it was his fault.

He just wished those pills would have finished him off earlier. He just wished he had locked the bathroom door.

And then darkness came to great him once more.

"—so as that waitress came back, he smiled again! And I swear—on my mother's grave—her skirt was about three inches shorter this time, her underwear was showing, and it was vibrant pink! And then when she's bending down to fill our glasses, she pushed her shoulders back, making chest stick out even more than it was before and then—I'm not joking—her boob pops out!"

Oh my God.

Kagome sat on the cool tiled floor, finger pressed against her temples as she listened with a half open mind to the rambling teenager. The girl's mouth never topped moving from side to side, like a horse eating peanut butter.

She had greeted this girl about forty five minuets ago, finding the teenager in the mid of crying her eyes out, with a bullet hole through her chest. It was hard to listen to someone talk when there's a gapping hole in their chest, which is oozing with thick blood. It was like a magnet, making Kagome's eyes always fall downwards to watch the dark blood stream down her cheery yellow tank top, where a little bunny with an umbrella was printed onto the shirt.

Kagome hade just been bored out of her mind, playing solitary on the computer, and out of no where, this girl popped up into one of the plastic chairs with a stunned look. And then the waterworks exploded. She was like water fountain.

After calming down the girl and taking a seat on the floor, Kagome asked out of empathy to why she was crying.

And then that's when the whole long story of why-my-boyfriend-is-such-a-little-prick-and-should-rot-in-hell-but-I-still-love-him-since-he-did-buy-me-that-really-nice-Louis-Vuitton-necklace-and-sunglasses-which-look-fabulous-with-my-channel-flats-even-though-they're-fake-and-all-but-I-still-hate-him-like-I-hate-when-I-forget-my-home-phone-number fiasco-tale was told… or more like _still_ being told.

"—and then he was like," her voice went suddenly deeper as if someone a choking her. "—what's you're problem, stop acting all jealous and stuff—and I'm like— well why don't you go and—"

This wasn't human; the girl hadn't even taken a breath of air. She had to be half robot…

"—that man whore—"

Or maybe she had an inbuilt oxygen system in her body which would give her the needed air without having her need to breathe it in. That would make sense… maybe in a million years.

"—but those shoes were really awesome I swear and even though they may have cost triple the usual amount and I maxed out my card, and they were a tad too small, at least they look really pretty in my closet now—"

Or maybe she was breathing through her nose while she babbled on and on… if that was even possible.

"—and guess who I find in his bed, that little slut from the Muffin Shop!"

"No way!" Kagome said as she realized that the girl had finally finished her speech. It was a miracle. "He seemed like such a sweet guy at first."

"I know!" The girl said as she continue to gesticulate her hands, as if she was one of those men who stand on runways and wave down airplanes with bright yellow sticks. All she needed now was the orange overcoat and fluorescent bands across it. She was a natural. "And when I took the quiz in the March issue of Pop, it said we were made for each other." The girl said while she pulled up a magazine from the stack she had right beside her. After silently flipping through a couple pages, she found the right one and shoved it up to Kagome's face. "And I've been loyal to those quizzes for over two years now and that's the first one that has let me down, like my latest horoscope."

When someone, like this girl with the cherry yellow top and bullet wound, come to the white waiting room, they bring with them whatever they were holding onto before blacking out and having their hearts stop dead, except if it's a living thing, like a cat or a cactus.

Gently taking the magazine from the girl's manicure fingers, Kagome scanned her eyes over the glossy page, taking everything in. She hadn't seen one of these for over a year, and it seemed she had missed a lot. On the other page, where the complex looking quiz wasn't printed on, there was a layout of the magazine's 'Springs Picks'.

Kagome could still faintly hear the teenager babbling on and on, but she just pushed away the words as she looked down to the clothes and accessories. Brushing her fingers over a picture of black bubble glasses, Kagome snapped her head back up. "When did bubble glasses become popular?"

The teenager stopped in mid sentence as she looked over to Kagome with a horrified expression. "Where have you been all year?"

"And are skinny jeans cool now?" Kagome asked a she flipped over to the next page, eyes glued to the magazine.

"Since last year, duh." The girl said while she took the magazine back. "It' all over the telly, you couldn't have miss that."

Chewing onto the inside of her cheeks, Kagome looked over her shoulder to the white room. She didn't own a television; all she had was a white desk, comfy chair and computer. "I guess I haven't been paying close attention." Kagome lied as she looked back to the girl.

There was a short silence while both of them kept their mouths tightly closed. But the chatty girl finally broke it.

"You seriously need some TLC." The girl aid as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Some what?"

"Tender loving care." The girl said while nodding. "You're like a lost puppy, you need my sweet love." She said while placing her hand over her heart, as if trying to show her point.

"But I—" Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence when she caught a sight of the clock from the corner of her eye. Time was ticking away; she had only had two minuets to get this girl to the afterlife before everything got messy. "We have to go." Kagome declared in a panicky voice as she pushed herself up. "Come."

"Wow, wait a second." The girl complained, but Kagome didn't wait as he pulled the teenager up onto her feet in one swift pull. "What's all the rushing for?" The girl asked as she tried to get to her magazines, but was unsuccessful when Kagome started dragging the girl away towards the end of the large room. "Where are we going?"

"It's your time." Kagome said softly as she stopped at the door.

"What do you mean 'your time'? And what's behind that door?" the teenager babbled out while she stuck her thumb at the white door.

"Behind that door," Kagome said while she took a quick look at it. "Is your new life."

The dead silence then came back as the teenager looked up to Kagome with blank eyes. "You're crazy." She finally declared. "Did you forget to take your pills?" She said while taking a step back.

"No… no wait—" Kagome reached out to her but missed.

"Your crazy… sick." the girl spat out. "You're probably going to peel off my skin and make a dress out of it like in that movie—what's it called again?"

"I'm not crazy I swear—"

"It has the word 'lamb' in it… some thing like "God's lamb" or "The Lamb of God. I remember seeing it in English class."

"The movie is called 'The Silence of the Lambs'— and I'm not crazy!" Kagome protested. This wasn't going too smoothly.

"You're a psychopath aren't you?" The girl said in pure shock as she covered her mouth with her hand as if muffling a scream. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

Slamming the palm of her hand against her forehead, Kagome held back a scream. How slow can this girl be? Kagome had explained everything to the girl and had repeatedly told the teenager that she was between life and death and she might have to go into the afterlife if her body didn't call her back to earth anytime soon. But somehow this crucial information had escaped the girl's mind. "You are dead, and there's no going back, I'm sorry but you have to take the next step."

Shaking her head, the girl took another step back. "You're crazy," She whispered while tears filed her eyes. "Stop lying."

"You'll get to see your mother again." Kagome said sympathetically as she fisted her hands into the fabric of her top. "You can be happy again, and you'll never need to see that boyfriend of yours again."

"B—but I love him." The girl said in a broken voice as she finally collapsed onto her knees, hands clasped onto her shaking lips. "I—I can't go, not now."

The horrible hiccups and sobs made Kagome stiffen. She had about thirty seconds before the girl would start to rot like teeth do when drowned in sugar and acid. Kneeling down, Kagome gently wrapped her arms around the girl's shaking shoulders as she held back a sigh. "I know, not any time of the day or month is the right time to pass away, I know you still probably have a million things to do before this happens. But it happened, and you'll have to take it head on." Slowly pulling back, Kagome looked down to the girl.

"I—I can't." the girl blurted out as she scooted back a little from Kagome's arms. "I'm too young for this."

"Just imagine seeing your mother again, wouldn't that be great."

Rubbing at her red nose, the teenager swallowed back down a sob as she looked up to the Kagome with teary. "You know," She said while biting down onto her bottom lip. "You really suck at this."

"Ya, I know." Kagome said with a sigh. "Even though I've been doing this for the past four years, I never get the hang of it.

"Must suck to be you." The girl said as she wiped away at her eyes with a balled fist.

"It has its ups and downs."

None of them spoke as a minute passed.

Finally, with a sniffle, the girl pushed herself off the ground. "I think want to see my mom now."

"Just go through the door, and if you somehow come back here, tell me how it is in the afterlife."

"I will." It was the last thing she head before the girl weakly opened the door, just leaving enough space for her to slip in and disappear.

It was over, yet again.

Slowly, Kagome turned back to the room, arms limply hanging to her sides. She dragged her feet across the cool ground, making her way to the white desk and dropped her light weight onto the awaiting chair. The clock, which was mounted onto the wall, clearly read 4:20.

With her feet, she made the chair spin a little to the left, which gave her a clear view of the empty plastic chairs which had been lined up in rows.

This was the waiting room.

The waiting room to the afterlife, a room where everything stopped, and you were between life and death. This was a room which was filled wit tears and hope. This was a hospital white room, the kind of white that made you sick in the stomach and crave colour so much you'd got to the extent of cutting yourself and painting the walls with your own hot blood to save your sanity. This was a room of death and life.

And Kagome had been unluckily chosen to take care if it, to be everyone's guardian angel.

A sudden cold feeling came into her stomach, someone new had arrived. Lifting her eyes back up to the seats, she saw a stunned young man, sitting in the plastic chair, clad in jeans and a black hoodie which had a dozen safety pins attached to the hood. The front of his sweater had been cut open as if someone tried to get better access to him. On the front of it, there was also some vomit splattered across it. He looked a little more than just lost.

"What the hell," he grumbled as he took a quick looked around the room. "Where did everyone go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleached Love **

**Summary**: This white room with the plastic chairs is the waiting to the afterlife. You may get in, or you may survive. It's not your decision or Kagome's. But when Inuyasha visits this room, Kagome makes it her duty to save him from death. -InuKag-

**Rating**: T (+13)

**Theme**: Romance/Drama

**A/N**. uhmm… this took me a while to write, I'm not sure why though… and I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I've only started to learn how to write in English in grade five… I think. And if anyone wants to beta this story I would love you…seriously.

I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really helped me write this chapter out-

_A sudden cold feeling came into her stomach, someone new had arrived. Lifting her eyes back up to the seats, she saw a stunned young man, sitting in the plastic chair, clad in jeans and a black hoodie which had a dozen safety pins attached to the hood. The front of his sweater had been cut open as if someone tried to get better access to him. On the front of it, there was also some vomit splattered across it. He looked a little more than just lost. _

"_What the hell," he grumbled as he took a quick looked around the room. "Where did everyone go?" _

…

Before Kagome could call out to him, or even make it to his side, the boy wiped out a cellular phone and punched in a couple numbers before pressing it against his ear and went silent. A couple seconds later he looked down at it with a shocked expression and nearly slammed the phone down to the floor. "What do you mean 'no signal'?" He yelled as he waved it over his head as if expecting it would suddenly work.

But something then caught the corner of his eyes, his hoodie. Completely forgetting about his broken phone, he stared down to his black sweater in utter shock. With stiff fingers, he brushed them over his now cut open hoodie. It looked like someone had tried to do an open heart surgery on it but didn't realize that it was a sweater and not human.

Slowly lifting his head up, he snapped it towards the only person in this white room, Kagome. "Who's the little prick that did this?" He seethed through clenched teeth while he pushed himself off the plastic chair, making the flimsy thing fall onto its back.

Kagome looked like a deer caught in headlights right now; she was just standing behind her desk, frozen to the spot with her mouth recreating the letter 'O'. This wasn't good.

It didn't take him a long time to make it to her desk. With a couple steps, he was now towering over her small body, eyes gleaming with hatred. "Was it fun?" He whispered to her as a wicked smile crept into his face. "Did it make you feel 'rebellious'?"

He was going to kill her.

Oh shit.

Even though she wasn't technically alive, and probably wouldn't die, that didn't mean it couldn't somehow happen.

"I…uhhh—euhh—what?"

"You little bitch." He growled as he took a step closer, making her stumbled backwards and fall into her empty chair. "You're going to pay."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said in a panicky stricken voice as she tried to pusher herself up in the chair but only fell back into her slump position. "You just popped out of nowhere and—"

"Do you know who I am?" He growled to her while taking another step to her.

Blinking her eyes several times dumbly, Kagome opened her mouth, but quickly closed it shut. "No." She said after a few seconds of silence. "But if you want to I can search you up in my data—"

"It's Takahashi Inuyasha." He growled to her.

At least he was warming up to her… maybe.

With a sloppy grin, Kagome brushed away all of the bad thoughts she hand of him from her mind and grabbed onto his hand, shaking it. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, but you can call me Kagome for short." She said as her smile widened. "I know you're probably more than just a little confused at the moment but everything will be—AHHHHHH!"

Kagome hadn't noticed that the boy, Inuyasha, had suddenly got this 'brilliant' idea to push her hand backwards from the handshake, making her wrist move in the wrong direction, resulting in her going into a screaming fest of pain.

"AHHH—stop it!" She yelled to him as her knees suddenly buckled and she fell down onto them, bringing the boy along with her.

"How the hell did I get here? Answer me!" He yelled to her while still keeping his death grip on her hand.

"You just popped in, that's all! Let me go!"

"Where are we?"

"In a waiting room! Pleas let me go! It hurts!"

"How did I get here?"

"You popped in! Let go—"

"People don't just pop out of nowhere! No tell me how did I get here?"

"Well you did! I swear!" Kagome yelled to him as she cringed at the waves of pains that went through her arm. She could hear small pops reach her ears as her joints were tugged at.

"Who brought me here?"

"No one!"

"What's this place for—" Inuyasha never did get to finish his sentence when Kagome suddenly brought her knee up into the middle of his legs and to his crotch with one swift movement. His angered face suddenly changed as he released his tight hold on her hand and crumbled to floor beside her with a muffled groan.

Kagome had a large desire to find her German/English dictionary and slam it to his unsuspecting head in anger, but decided against it as she noticed he was quickly recovering from the blow.

With her injured hand held tightly against her chest, she tried her best to crawl/drag her body away from the boy and around the white computer desk. So many things were running through her mind at the moment, like 'what the hell just happened?' or 'he really needs anger management courses' and also 'he has really pretty hair'. But Kagome pushed those thoughts all the way into a corner of her mind when she saw from over her shoulder that the boy was now sitting up in a dazed state, a hand to his head. This wasn't good. As she whipped her head back to her path, she then saw it, as if it was a gift from God.

The boy's phone.

Inuyasha must have dropped it when he had marched over to her, because it was now just lying on the ground looking helpless with its shininess. She had to get to it, it was her only hope.

With a sudden boost, Kagome pushed herself up and in three longs strides she made to the phone. Swiping it off the ground, Kagome looked down to it with a grateful smile. It was a beautiful thing and it was going to save her life. Turning towards the desk and boy, Kagome pulled her shoulders back as she stood at her full 5'3 looking about a centimetre taller and bolder.

Inuyasha pushed himself up with the help of the desk while he clenched onto his stomach. After shaking his head clear from the fuzz that had built up, he looked over to where he thought he saw the girl crawl away to.

And he was right, she was there, standing tall and looking proud. He cringed a little when he saw her cradling her inured wrist again her chest, but this was quickly brushed away when he saw _his_ phone in her other hand, being held high above her head as if she was the statue of liberty.

He looked from the phone, then to her face and then back to the phone, and then to the floor to ceiling high windows that were behind her, which he had never noticed before, and then back to her face. He could feel his fist clench as he gritted his teeth. What the hell did she think she was doing?

Kagome watched as he took a cautious step towards her and she pulled her head back. "You get any closer and the phone gets it." She yelled to him as she lowered the phone down as if she was about to slam it to the ground.

The boy took a jump backwards at her action and swore under his breath.

"Look who has the power now!" Kagome said hotly. That was probably not needed to be said, but she had gotten carried away in the moment.

After shaking his head, Inuyasha pulled his lips back into a smile which made one of his fangs peek out from under his lip.

That wasn't a good smile.

"Do it," he yelled over to her a he relaxed his position, crossing his arms over his chest in a lazy manner. "I don't care."

Kagome's whole body stiffened. What did he just say?

"What?" Kagome asked in a whisperer as she stood stiff, knees bending inwards as if it was supposed to help her from toppling over in confusion.

"I don't give a flying fuck to what you do with it." he said with a nod of his head as if this was some everyday conversation. "Eat the damn thing of you want to, I'm not the one who's going to have digest that thing."

"I—uhhhh…" she really didn't feel very bright right now. Just a couple seconds ago she was bloody Wonder Woman with that phone over her head and him cowering behind her desk. But now he was telling her she could eat it. Something seriously went wrong.

"Whip it at a wall, I dare you." He yelled to her as he cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone, making his voice boom through the room.

Kagome held onto the phone with a limp hand, which was now drooping with the lack of energy. What was she supposed to do, stand there looking like some idiot or trash the phone?

"Why?' Kagome asked with a shaky voice.

"I bet you're too scared to do it!"

Without really thinking it over, Kagome pulled her hand back in anger and slammed it towards the floor.

Everything went quite as the two looked at the falling phone, watching as it went at full speed to the ground.

It didn't break into a million pieces…

It didn't crack into two clean pieces…

It bounced…

When the phone hit the ground, it simply bounced off it and the fell onto its back. Just like a rubber ball.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kagome mumbled as she looked to it with a shock stricken face, watching as it just lay untouched on the floor.

"You actually threw my fucking phone!" The boy's screaming voice made Kagome jumped back in shock, still keeping her injured hand against her body.

"Well you dared me! And you hurt my wrist!" She yelled back to him with equal force. "My wrist isn't made of steel!"

"You bloody kidnapped me!"

"Kidnap!" Kagome screamed in horror. "How do you expect me to have kidnapped you if can't even break your phone!"

"I don't fucking know! You're probably some fucked up psychopath!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked up to her, arms still crossed over his chest.

"Do I have the word 'killer' written across my forehead?" Kagome screamed as she jabbed at her own forehead. "Do I?"

"You probably should because if you did then maybe your forehead wouldn't be blinding me with its hugeness!"

"Listen up you jerk, I was trying to help you back there," She said as he pointed to the white computer desk, "but since you've been such an asshole, I'm going to let you rot!"

"Oh no," He said in a high little voice as if he had just breathed in helium, "don't do that! Nothing but that!" his hands, which he had pressed up against his cheeks in fake horror, were now sliding down his face as if melting.

"Shut up!"

"I'll do whatever I want you little bitch!"

Kagome swore her left eye twitch.

With slit eyes, Kagome grabbed onto his arm and pulled herself up onto her tiptoes making her grow a tad taller. "You are dead." She seethed as she didn't even dare to blink. "Dead."

He froze, mouth half opened as if ready to throw back a rude comment, but he stopped. His eyes looked at her face with worried expression, as if inspecting to see if she was lying. "I'm not some gullible little girl." He finally said with a rude smirk. "Just keep all that crap to yourself, if you aren't talking, I'm leaving." Without having the time to smack him across the head in pure annoyance, he pushed her off, making Kagome stumble over her feet which finally resulted in her falling onto her but.

Stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, he went straight for the metal door in the corner of the room with the flashing word 'exit' over it.

Kagome jumped onto her feet as she momentarily reached out to him, trying to stop him. "No wait—"

But he didn't seem to have heard since he ran straight into the locked door, head first. With a 'thunk', Inuyasha stumbled back, his hands against his head as he hissed in pain. "What the hell?" He cried out as he elbowed the door, making no damage to the steel thing.

"It's locked." Kagome called as she stretched her neck out, trying to see more from her spot.

With a quick kick to the bottom half of the small door, Inuyasha pulled back coolly, putting his hands back into his pockets. "Thank you for stating the obvious." He said bitterly before looking back to the door, giving it yet another kick.

"You won't get out." Kagome said with a sigh while she looked down to her shoes. "It has been locked for over four years now, and no one has been able to open it, even with force."

"Then I guess I'll have to be the first." he mumbled before taking few steps back while looking over his shoulder so he wouldn't trip on his feet.

"Fine whatever," Kagome said as she blew at her bangs, making them flop off to the side, "but it's not my fault if you kill yourself."

"I thought you said I was already dead."

Kagome stood at her spot, mouth open with no response as she hopped from one foot to the other. "Uhhh… ya— but that doesn't mean you can kill yourself… again."

_Ok, maybe he's right. _

"Whatever you do," he said as he looked over to her confused face, "you're horrible at it."

"You don't even know what I do!"

"You still suck at your job though, and I am bloody right."

"Will you stop swearing, you sound like some drunken sailor!"

"No." And with that final word, he threw himself towards to the door at full force.

Kagome followed him with wide eyes, but as he was about to hit the door, for a second time, another cold sensation came into her chest. Someone new had arrived. Quickly looking away from him and to the chairs, Kagome heard a faint thud coming from Inuyasha's direction when here eyes landed on the new person.

It was a young woman, in her twenties. She was sitting stunned on a plastic seat, hands grasping at the armrests as if she had just seen a ghost. Her bright red lipstick was smudge across her cheek, contrasting against her white skin. She looked scared, lost and also relieved at the same time, making her face twist into different emotions every few seconds.

With shaking hands, she brought them down to her bare thighs where her stretchy black skirt was pulled a little too high, enough to see her blue cotton underwear. She rubbed at her thighs, making the pinkish colour fad away. Slowly, she looked up, making her dark eyes land on Kagome.

"Hi," Kagome spoke softly she took a small step toward the girl. "I'm Kagome."

Licking her lips, she rubbed at her cheek before taking a look over her shoulder and then back to Kagome. "Where am I?" She asked in a shaken voice, her left leg was jumping nervously. It had to be a nervous twitch.

"You've… passed away." Kagome said as she tried her best to pick the right words.

Clamping a hand over her left leg, the woman's eyes went wide as she sunk deeper into the chair. "I'm dead." She said in a faint whisper.

"Actually, you're in the middle right now," Kagome said as she used her hands to demonstrate, "you're not yet dead, or alive."

There was a short silence as the girl took in a long breath of air before looking back up to Kagome. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you're having something like an outer body 'experience' right now; your body is back down on the ground and you soul is up here—" Kagome stopped in mid sentence as she watched the young woman sudden smile while tears clogged her eyes, shoulders shaking.

"Is it over?" She asked barely in a whisper.

Kagome bit at her lip as she looked the girl over. Did this one want to die?

"What do you mean—" Kagome never got to finish her sentence as yet another cold feeling came into her chest, and the girl was gone. The plastic chair was once again empty.

Whenever someone left her, a soul that is, it felt as if something would tear off a part from her body. It just made her feel a little emptier each time.

Broken breaths ran down her neck as she felt a presence standing behind her, looking over her loose shoulders. The breathing then stopped as she heard soft rustling.

"So," It was him, Inuyasha, "I'm dead."

It wasn't a question but more like a fact he had just realized.

Kagome spun on her heels to look back at him, but was greeted with a vacant spot. He was gone, back to his respectful place. And it was finally over.

With drooping eyes Kagome looked down to her wrist, it didn't hurt anymore, but still looked a little red. With a soft sigh, Kagome headed back to her computer desk so she could spend a couple hours playing solitary on the computer. Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleached Love **

**Summary**: This white room with the plastic chairs is the waiting to the afterlife. You may get in, or you may survive. It's not your decision or Kagome's. But when Inuyasha visits this room, Kagome makes it her duty to save him from death. -InuKag-

**Rating**: T (+13)

**Theme**: Romance/Drama

**AN**. It took me so long to write this chapter out but I finally finished it after I fell down the stairs… that somehow motivated me to finish it (don't know why though)… I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! Yay!

* * *

Inuyasha clucked his tongue while looking over his sagging shoulder, eyes slit. That crazy old woman, with the white hair and scary small dot eyes, had followed him yet again. She was sitting at the cafeteria table, one leg bouncing as she chewed on an old piece of toast, some buttery chunks were still on the bread, probably never had time to melt into it. She already had grape juice over the front of her hospital gown, making her look like a five year old who had yet learned how to swallow food. 

And she was still staring… not even blinking.

Scary…

Looking back down to his white chocolate bar, he noticed he had already eaten the whole thing, leaving the wrapper with bits of melted chocolate. Great, he didn't even remember how it tasted… and now he was full and will have a pasty feeling on his tongue for the rest of the day. Today was not his day… and neither was it going to be tomorrow.

He had been in this bloody hospital for the past week, walking around on his tiptoes down the dim hallways, eating puddings like it was the only food left on the planet. He had been sleeping a lot, a little too much for his liking. It seem to be the only thing he wanted to do, and also run out of the front door, which always end up with him getting dragged back to his room.

But now he had escaped the nurse's glare and had found his way to the cafeteria were that old woman had followed him.

Crumpling up the package, he tossed it further down the table as he felt the whole thing shift while some sat on it with him.

"Aren't you supposed to be locked in you room right now?"

It was that familiar voice that made him want to strangle the owner.

Snapping his head around, he saw Miroku sitting at the table, or more like sprawled across it like some idiot.

"Not like a bloody lock can keep me stuck in that suffocating room." He said in a grumble.

"The nurse forgot to lock you door didn't she?" Miroku said with a devilish grin.

"Maybe." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Ya, well I think you should get back in that bed before anyone finds out you got out and straps you down … and from the way you look now, I think you could get some more sleep, you look like shit."

"Oh wow, thanks for that uplifting complement Miroku, I really needed to hear that after I've been yelled at and looked down at as if I was the worlds most disgusting thing ever… thank you so much… asshole." Inuyasha said in a sugar coated voice as he pushed himself up from his seat and took a few shaking steps back. Shit, he was tired.

"Your welcome, I guess…" Miroku said while he himself stood up. "You want me to get you a wheelchair?"

"Do I look crippled to you?"

"Not physically, but more like mentally."

"Oh shut up! Go stick a plastic fork up your ass... or anything pointy and sharp before I cripple you!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he walked out of the cafeteria and into an empty hallway.

"You have some seriously problems in that head of yours." Miroku said while flicking a finger at Inuyasha's ear, which only resulted in him getting his head whacked by the boy's unsuspecting hand, letting out a small yelp.

"Get off me you sick-o, you have no bloody right to be touching me at this moment, I could sue you for harassment… or for breathing my fuc—" As Inuyasha was about to smack Miroku right back at the head again, he was suddenly pushed away by his friend as an old man sped by them.

"I just saved your life," Miroku said as he quickly looked back from the little man that was now sharply turning the hallway's corner, "you can't sue me anymore."

"Who the hell says I can't." Inuyasha barked back as he brushed himself off, still a little startled from the close encounter from getting mauled by some old man.

"Common knowledge!" Miroku said.

"Do you call going into a dark alleyway at night common knowledge? Do you? Because if you do believe that, and you do since you dragged me in one last month only to get fucking mugged by some five year old kid, you're a fucking idiot!"

"Look who's talking, the guy who decided that swallowing dozens of different pills would be a great Saturday night project, better than playing Monopoly… ya right, you're in a ambulance half an hour later, whizzing around town, dying on everyone and then act as if nothing had happened, wobbling around the hospital, eating ice-cream and chocolate… as if you were ten again and had to have your tonsils taken out!"

"I at least I didn't get fucking mugged… by a four year old!"

"He was like fourteen... and on steroids from the look of it, you should have seen those veins that wee popping out of his forehead like some electrical wire… he looked like the hulk, minus the green skin and all…but he did have ripped clothing!"

"Well I didn't see anything because I was blinded, because if you!"

"I paid you to wear that bandana over you eyes, remember!"

"Ya, I remember, it was a half eaten ice cream float minus the ice-cream, you got at a restaurant where they sell crack with french-fries as a special, right beside that strip joint!"

"That was a very good ice cream float; cost me all my change by the way!"

"It doesn't count since on that day you nearly killed me, three times. First it was that car, second time it was with those swings, and third it was that mugging!"

"I needed you Inuyasha… to be my blind friend, and here you are, referring to that amazing moment we had shared together, as buddies, in such a cruel way!"

"You are a horrible guide dog! Horrible! Now I know why Sango wouldn't be your blind victim for half an hour."

Miroku ignored Inuyasha's spitting comment. "And now I know how a blind man sees… or at least hears everything, and smells… also of course touches."

"You've never seen a blind man in real life, except on TiVo maybe, but that's all!"

"Maybe I haven't seen a real blind man, but that doesn't mean I don't feel his pain… or more like blindness."

"Get a life."

Miroku suddenly feel silent, his eye cast down to his shoes. "You missed a lot." Miroku said softly as she kept his shoulder against the wall, hands playing around with a string from his shirt. "A lot."

"You said that the last time you came here." Inuyasha mumbled as he took a couple steps forwards, keeping his socked feet from touching the tiles lines, as if it was going to kill him. "And you'll keep saying that each time you see me."

"Nah, I'll just say that for a few more months, until you rip my head off for saying the same thing again and again." He said with a weak smile. "That's all."

"I wouldn't mind ripping your head off now." Inuyasha said with a hidden smile as he continued to take a couple steps across the tiles, still keeping from touching the lines, playing around like a child.

Finally snapping off the loose string, Miroku wrapped it around his finger, watching as it cut off his circulation. "When you were gone… wherever you were; your mother was worried sick of you. She would call me all the time."

"Don't talk about out my mother." Inuyasha growled dangerously low as he stopped in his steps. "Not now, not ever."

Miroku let out a tired breath, not even looking up to Inuyasha as he watched his finger go white with the loss of blood. "Did you know Sango cried when she heard of you?"

"She doesn't cry."

"She did… and she wouldn't stop Inuyasha, she really does care, even though she may sometimes give you the cold shoulder." He said as he tore off the string from his finger, eyes watching as the colour came back. With a stiff hand, he passed his fingers through his messy hair. "You mother was talking about rehab—"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk about her now?" Inuyasha hissed, sending Miroku a dirty look to the back of his head. "If that's all you can talk about now, don't talk about shit."

Clearing his throat, Miroku gave Inuyasha a short glance before looking back to his shoes. "Your _father_… he was talking about rehab to Sango and me. It sounds… it sounds like a good idea for you. Of course it would be after the hospitalisation, but they're going to book you a place in some facility on the outskirt of town, where a bunch of tress grow and stuff like that. You can start hugging nature like you used to do when you were younger." Miroku smiled at his words. "That won't happen tomorrow; maybe a week or so, until they think you're healthy and stable… something like that, I don't really remember. Your mother—I mean father kept taking on and on. Then the subject veered to why people don't change their summer tires when it's dead of winter. I got lost a couple times." Miroku said while he shook his head at the memory of the tire conversation.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just stared at his smock, hands grasping at the cotton fabric, looking at the blue and white patterns that ornamented the thing. Finally letting go and rubbing at his eyes, he shook his head. "I'm not going."

"Why not? This could clear you up and—" Miroku didn't get to finish as Inuyasha snapped his head back up to him, a growl coming from his chest.

"I said, 'I'm not going'. I won't need that fucking attention, I already have enough from my fucking family and it's chocking me!"

"They care about you!"

"Well sometimes I wish they didn't! I hope they'd just get off my back and stop bitching about everything I do. It's my life; I can do what I want with it!"

"That's the problem Inuyasha!" Miroku said in a desperate voice. "You think what you do won't affect anyone but you, but that's not true. Everyone around you, everyone gets that backlash of those damn… incidents, or whatever you call them."

"I'm not going to be tiptoeing around everyone just because you think that whatever I do to myself will hurt others. They have their own bloody lives to take care of, not mine!" Inuyasha yelled as he jabbed a finger to his chest. "Tell them to fuck off or something, because I don't need them, not now or in a million of years!"

"Stop pushing everyone away!"

"Well then, tell them to stop crushing me!"

Rubbing his hands together, Miroku looked away for a couple seconds, keeping his bitter words to himself. "Let's stop talking about." he said while looking back at Inuyasha's angry state. "We'll bring it up another day, when it's more suitable."

Inuyasha didn't answer, only mumbling a couple things under his breath.

"I only have one question." Miroku said, catching Inuyasha off guard.

Shaking his head Inuyasha dug his hands into his jean pockets. "Whatever, shoot."

"Okay," Miroku said as he temporally stared down at the tiles before snapping his eyes back to Inuyasha. "How… was it… being… dead?" He whispered the last words, as if it was going to kill him.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as he sent the boy a look.

"You know… what did you see, any lights? An angel? Did you hear voices or something? Just tell me anything!"

Inuyasha rubbed his feet together as he searched his brain for something worth while. "Why do you want to know?"

"Who wouldn't? It's not like I ever died!"

Inuyasha bit his lip as he looked back to the floor. "I saw… I saw lights, white lights. Actually, it was more like room, a white room." Inuyasha mumbled. "And I remember this one phrase something said… it went like: _"Do I have the word 'killer' written across my forehead?"_

Miroku declared after a pause of silence. "Well… that's messed up!"

Shrugging his shoulders Inuyasha nodded. "Yah, it is."

"Let's stop talking about depressing stuff for now… like this." He said while waving his hands towards Inuyasha's direction

"You're calling _me_ depressing?"

"Well… you aren't uplifting… or eve remotely happy." He said with a grimace.

Inuyasha tisked as he started to walk don the empty hallway again. "Fuck off."

"So as I was saying, let's talk about something more enjoyable, or at least fun." He said smiling while he caught up to Inuyasha. "Last Wednesday, Sango and I went to this place, something like a club but not that same thing, and it was amazing. The music wasn't that normal techno stuff that confuses you, but more like some underground bands and stuff like that. Oh and the lights! Those were great!"

"… and I really need to know this because?"

"Because I am, personally, going to drag you there after you're have finished your detoxification programme."

"In your dreams."

"But I haven't even showed you how the lights are… just stay here and I'll show you!" Miroku said as he back off and spun towards the nearest light switch, grabbing hold of it. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the amazing light show!... one, two three and we're off!"

He quickly started to flick on and off the lights, making every florescent light bulb in the hallway flicker on and off with his hand movement.

"Fuckin' A… what the hell do you think—"As Inuyasha was about to stomp over and smack Miroku across the head, but a sudden overwhelm feeling of dread washed over his body as a sickening sensation followed. Stumbling black on his quick steps, Inuyasha clutched onto his stomach for no apparent reason as he looked at his surroundings confused.

With his back hitting the wall, he slowly crumpled to a sitting position, the lights still flashing on and off while Miroku started to start humming some techno tune.

He could feel his body jerk as he felt as if he was collapsing into himself, as if every part of him was slowly getting sucked inside while he had the feeling of falling. Inuyasha grabbed onto his shaking leg as he felt himself convulse.

* * *

Kagome shook her head much force a she agreed with the girl while she pulled the squirming infant boy back into her arms 

"—so I'm yelling now "Too fast! Slow down!"… and then that's the last thing hear before she had to turn off the road, avoiding that cat, and then I lost my breath—" Maya, a seventeen year old girl with brown curly locks and dark brown eyes, was rubbing at her eyes as he sobbed out her story for the thirteenth time.

BP, or that's what Maya called her, put her hand in the air as if to silence the babbling girl and cut in. "Maybe if you weren't screaming your lungs off and throwing that roadmap at me I would have seen that cat before it was too late, and then we wouldn't be here!"

"Will you stop making it sound as if it's always my fault?!"

"Maybe if you stopped causing all the problems, then I wouldn't blame you!"

"You're the one with the horrible driving skills!"

"At least I don't have road rage!"

"And that's coming from the girl who goes to Anger Management classes!"

Kagome was having such a hard time listening to the two girls arguing with all of the blood running down their cheeks and neck, which would then soaking into their shirts. Both of them had the indents on the side of their forehead as if a metal baseball had hit them there, letting blood drip out onto their pale skin. It was a quit a gruesome image and made her stomach do uncomfortable flips flops. She would occasionally gag behind her hand, but that was only when she looked from the chest down of BP's body, noticing the shift stick of a car stuck through her stomach. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"—and that skirt you got me for Christmas, I never lost it, I burnt the ugly thing!"

Great… now they were revealing past secrets, this was going to get bloody… or a little more that it already was.

Zoning the two out of her mind, Kagome check down to the fidgeting child in her arms and weakly smiled. From what she had understood, his name was _Spiderman_. Not like she really believed that his parents had names him that, but that's what he kept telling her with a straight face while he tugged at his Spiderman costume you'd see on a Halloween night.

He was chewing on paper, contently swishing it around his mouth before he spat it out into his hand and then swallowed it back down his throat. She wasn't sure what's he was trying to accomplished, but he seemed amused and occupied, so that's all she really cared about now.

Kagome wasn't sure why he was here though, he seemed perfectly normal (except for the Spiderman suit) on the outside, he probably had internal damage.

Bringing her mind back to the two, Kagome tried to latch onto to their conversation.

"—and we're dead because of you!" BP said in a menacing voice as she pointed her finger to the crying Maya.

"You're not dead." Kagome said alarmed at the girl's words.

The two quickly snapped their heads to Kagome, eyes wide in disbelief. "What?!"

"You're not dead _yet_," Kagome said, "you are just having an outer body experience right now. So you're technically not dead, but more like in the waiting room to the after life. But you might not stay long enough to go on through to your next life. You may just go back to your body, not remembering a thing."

A short pause followed before BP grunted. "Hun?"

"Uhm… lets say you spend more than an hour here, then I will have to bring you over there—" Kagome pointed to the white door behind her. "—and you'll go to the after life, start all over again. But if not, then at some point, any time from now on, your body might call you back or something like that. And to me, it just looks like you disappeared." Kagome explained softly. "Like… 'Poof'!"

Maya and BP continued to blink their eyes dumbly as they had their mouths hanging open slightly. "Euh… what the hell did you just say, I lost you at 'uhm'." Maya said finally, breaking the deadly silence.

Smacking her hand to her forehead Kagome let out a broken sigh. "Oh gawd… such stupid people." She whispered to herself. After rubbing at her face for a couple minutes, Kagome put her smile back on, trying to find a more simple way to explain their situation. "Okay, let's say you're a burrito—" She never did get to finish her burrito story as the sudden feeling of coldness washed over her body. Someone new was here.

_Spiderman_ seemed to have had noticed the new arrival before Kagome did since he suddenly shot up from her lap like a flag, standing on his tiptoes as his hands limply held onto the piece of paper he was chewing on. Trying to push away the child and see for herself, the kid suddenly sprinted away form her and around the two girls and towards the white plastic chairs.

Kagome tried to see past the tow girl's bobbing head, before she pushed herself up onto her feet, wobbling a little from the lack of balance before bringing her eyes up to the chairs. And she chocked on her air at the sight of him. "Inuyasha?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleached Love **

**Summary**: This white room with the plastic chairs is the waiting to the afterlife. You may get in, or you may survive. It's not your decision or Kagome's. But when Inuyasha visits this room, Kagome makes it her duty to save him from death. [-InuKag-

**Rating**: T (+13)

**Theme**: Romance/Drama

**AN.** Took me about a year to write this chapter… I just got bored and also I wasn't sure how I could end it. At least it's done now, though I don't really find it's one of my best.

-I'd just like to say that I really love all the reviews! Thank you so much!

_Kagome tried to see past the two girl's bobbing head, before she pushed herself up onto her feet, wobbling a little from the lack of balance before bringing her eyes up to the chairs. And she chocked on her air at the sight of him. "Inuyasha?!"…_

Inuyasha blinked his eyes… and then blinked again. Fed up with the fuzzy image that came into his head he brought his hand up to his eyes, rubbing at them before snapping them back open.

"Aw fuck." He whined when noticing the blinding white walls. "Please tell me I'm in a mental institution…"

With tired eyes, he checked to his right to see the two heads of young teenager girls who were deadly silent, arms to their sides lifeless. And then he saw her. Or at least a part of her forehead, most of her body was being hidden by the two other girls that were facing the opposite way. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha started to remember the moments he had shared with her.

As he was about to push himself out of the chair, he then noticed the kid.

A small little boy of around the age of three or four was scampering across the floor, only dressed in a Spiderman suit and socks. He looked as if he had just seen God when he looked up to Inuyasha. Eyes wide and curious, which made him grimace.

Without any further examination, the child ran up to Inuyasha arms spread out as if about to hug something. The words that left the child's mouth nearly gave Inuyasha a heart attack. "Mommy!"

"Wait! What—oomph." Inuyasha tried to wave of the child's anticipated cry as he ran up to him, arms still wide open, and then tackling back into the chair. "Get off me!" He growled through clenched teeth as he tried to pry the child off his chest. "Stop it! Stop hugging me! I'm not your mother!"

The child suddenly froze, arms still encircled around Inuyasha, he slowly pulled his head up, blinking his eyes slowly as if trying to soak in all of the information. "Mommy?!" He said barley in a whispered when seeing Inuyasha's face.

Using the child's utter confusion to his advantage, he grasped the back collar of the child's Spiderman costume, tugging him away from the embrace and further away on his knee. "Get off." He said menacingly to the child.

Ignoring Inuyasha's harsh words, the child dropped his eyes down to Inuyasha chest, staring intensively. Without having Inuyasha's consent, he suddenly thrust his arms outwards and put both palms of his hands on either side of Inuyasha's chest, right on the breastplate. He then looked back up to Inuyasha's puzzled face and asked "What happened to your boobies' mommy?"

The room went silent.

And then Inuyasha's left eye started to twitch.

Making her way around the two puzzled girls, Kagome's wide eyes landed on Inuyasha, still unsure if she could believe it was him.

The next she thing knew, Spiderman, the little creepy kid, was thrown off Inuyasha's lap and fell into a backwards summersault before falling on his butt, stunned.

"What was that for?" Kagome yelled as she quickly rushed over to the kid, patted around his head for any large bumps but was relieved to feel none. "You could have killed him!" As she pulled the still speechless _Spiderm_an into her arms, cradling him the best she could, Kagome shot a glace to Inuyasha.

He looked horrible, that's for sure. His hair was matted, tangled and messy covering his red eyes. He was slouched in the plastic chair, socked feet pushing against the floor so his chair tipped back onto its hind legs. His hands were tugging at a blue hospital gown and he had on some dark jeans that seemed to be lacking a belt.

"How the hell can he die if he's already dead?" He asked with sneer, seeming to have caught her again in a corner like he had done at his last visit.

Ignoring his smartass remark she stood back up, looping her arms underneath the child's underarm. The kid was pulled up into the air with a bounce, making only his tiptoes touch the cold floor. "What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly while dragging Spiderman across the floor, trying to reach her destination. "I thought you went back to god knows where."

"It's not like right before I die I have this warning sign with neon letters saying 'Watch out, you're about to fucking die!' so I can look then I can figure out why am dying. Nature is not that fucking nice." He said." Maybe if you did you're job correctly, I wouldn't be back here."

"It's not my job to keep you alive, you do that, so—shut up!" She yelled when finally sitting in slouched position with Spiderman sprawled on her lap.

Maya and BP se looked at one another, mouthing the letters '_W.T.F._' before looking over their shoulder to Inuyasha and then back to Kagome.

"Well you aren't helping; just looking at you makes me feel like I'm dying. Or maybe I'm just getting blinded by the shininess of your forehead!"

"What do you have against my forehead?!"

"I like it." Maya said gently as she examined Kagome's forehead.

"It's sexy." BP added, making both girls nod in agreement.

"Se…sexy." Spiderman mumbled to himself as he stared down at his fingers as if they had the words written on them. "Sexy?"

Sighing at the child's newfound words, Kagome shook her head. "Don't say that. Mommy will get mad if you do."

"No… mommy doesn't care about that." He said defensively while slipping a finger into his mouth to suck on. "No."

"Yes. Mommy will care if you say that word."

"No."

"Yes, she will care a lot."

"No."

"Yes."

"No… mommy doesn't hate that word."

"Well maybe she doesn't hate the word, but she probably doesn't want you to say it."

"Mommy likes… _sex_."

"Yes—no!... Never mind, just do whatever you want, I can't take this anymore." Kagome groaned as he released Spiderman, letting the kid sprint up and rush over to her desk, lunging for her swirling chair.

Looking back to the two girls she quickly gave her temples a rub before smiling. "So, where was I with my burrito story?' She asked almost sleepily.

"I don't know." Maya said as she shook her head. BP Just shrugged, seeming to be as clueless as her friend.

"Great." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes, trying to rummaging through her memory to have a faint remembrance of what she had been saying a couple minuets ago. "Uhm—what was the point of the story?"

Maya and BP both shook their heads simultaneously.

"Right…" Kagome said drawling out her word. With an intense minute of staring at the floor, Kagome finally looked up. "Why was I talking about a burrito?"

"What the hell is this?"

At the sudden question, Kagome snapped her head to Inuyasha who was now standing at her desk, poking at a post-it dispenser.

"What are you doing?' Kagome asked bitterly, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing." He mumbled before picking up another object. "None of your business."

"It is totally my business if it involves things from my desk."

"Not really," he mumbled before picking up another object.

"Yes it does!" Kagome said back defensibly as she stood up and stepped up to his side, grabbing the pen holder from his hands. "So just bug off please, I don't need anything broken today." She said nodding down to her desk. "Most of the stuff is already wrecked from the evil hands of small children." She said with a sigh. "So just go sit on a chair or something, it's not like your actually going to die, and you'll just go back to where you came from."

"You do know I have no fucking clue what you're talking about."

"That doesn't matter." Kagome grumbled before slinking away and going back to her seat on the floor.

"You fucking suck at your job." Inuyasha's whispered words hit Kagome full force as he walked away to the chairs, but she didn't dare show it.

"So, do any of you remember?" Kagome asked as she tried to smile.

Both girl shook their heads in vanquish.

"Great…"

"What am I doing here again?"

Kagome slowly leaned to the side, giving her a better view of Inuyasha who sat on one of the chairs. He had an eyebrow raised at her. "What?

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"You're having an outer body experience." Kagome mumbled back coldly.

"This is an outer body experience?" BP said surprised.

"Yes."

"Wow." She said while looking down at herself, patting around. "That's so cool."

"I was expecting something a little bigger." Maya said as she took a quick look of her surroundings again.

"What did you expect, a bloody marching band and confetti?"

"No-o," Maya said with a roll of her eyes. "I was just expecting something like… you know… where I'd actually be out of my body—"

BP cut in. "But you are."

"—and floating around like a ghost, and I'd be able to see everything from a birds view, like in third person."

"That's stupid."

"No it's not! I saw something on the telly and it was about some little boy how had gotten hit by a car and—"

BP cut in again. "Was it a late night show?"

"What's does that have to do with anything?"

"Just asking."

"Well ya… I guess, it was on at twelve or something like—"

"Bullshit."

"What?!"

"It's a bunch of bull."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because any _educational_ show past ten thirty is just crap, it's not real. The people back at the station are probably pissing themselves when they see that people are eating that shit up."

"They don't have the right to show anything that's not real facts on the telly, that's a fact!"

"Is that why you're so stupid?"

"I'm not stupid! I got onto the honour roll, remember?'

"Look, half the shit on South Park… or anything of the sort isn't real. Kenny dies practically every episode. In the _real_ life you just die once."

"I'm not talking about those kinds of shows; I'm talking about those special programs that are on like Rape… or Illegal Prostitution!"

"You were watching a show about prostitution?"

"NO!"

And Maya was gone.

Her last words echoed through the room, bouncing off each wall and coming back faintly.

"Maya?" BP whispered as she looked over her shoulder and then back to the empty space. "Wha... where is she? Where's Maya?" Her mouth was parted slightly as her stunned face slowly looked around, panic seeming to be slowly crawling into her facial features.

Kagome breathed in sharply as he starred at the spot. She could hear the girl's voice but was much too scared to look up. BP had her hands clutching at her side as she repeatedly looked over her shoulder, lips quivering.

Kagome could feel her stomach sink at the girl's expression that stayed frozen to her face. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"What do you means sorry? What the hell doe that means?" BP asked her voice faltering as he snapped her head back. Her eyes were wide with tears that rimmed them. "Where did she go?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying that! Stop it!" She yelled as her face fell into the palms of her hand which furiously rubbed at the hot tears that rolled down the sides of her face. "Stop it… stop." He voice fell to a whisper, slipping out from the shaky lips of hers. "Why…why is she gone?"

Kagome could feel her breathing become even more ragged and deep, so loud that it almost could be heard over BP's broken whimpers. Her head was light, a feeling that only came to her body once in a while. And it wasn't feeling she very much enjoyed.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha voice came in from behind her.

Kagome could feel her shoulders go stiff as she quickly looked back. Her own eyes now shined with tears. "Shut up… just shut up." She breathed out roughly. She didn't see his face, but more like his feet. She rather not see how he looked now, probably smiling like the devil.

Her shoulders shook weakly as she felt an overwhelming feeing sink from her mind to her fingertips. She slowly turned her head back to BP who was crumpled on the floor, arms wrapped around her torso.

The girl had a life before this. She had family, she had everything.

Kagome could never take that away. It was too much horror for her mind to take in.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whimpered as she looked straight to BP. "I don't want this to happen."

A mournful whimpered could be heard from BP before she pulled up her head, her dark hair falling over her face sloppily. "What—what did I do?... What the fuck did I do!" She yelled as her hands tightened, making her knuckles turn a sheer white against the dark fabric. The chipping nail polish that had been painted onto her fingers let the dried blood under her nails look repulsive.

"I—I'm sorry." Kagome replied weakly or the hundredth time as she looked at the sunken cheeks of the bloodied teenager. It was over, and nothing could be done of it.

The girl's lips trembled even more as her whole body shook, eyes sealed shut with such force. "STOP SAYING THAT!" As the last syllable came out from her mouth, a heavy sigh followed as her body went limp, slowly falling to the floor. Her arms stayed glued around her waist, not even out to catch her fall.

Kagome felt her body twitched as BP came crashing to the ground; hair tousled and fanned out across the cold tiles. Her eyes were open, staring off to nowhere with her teeth clenched, lips slightly apart, enough to see.

Her light skin moulded itself around the bone structure of her face, giving her body a hollow look. Kagome knew how it would feel, soft and thin, like the kind you mother would have. You'd also be able to see more bleu veins traveling across her neck and face, seeming to look like little never ending trails to somewhere unknown.

Kagome stayed sitting on her knees, her white dress lightly lying on her pale skin, looking as if the two could mould together.

Her shoulders sagged while her eyes stayed frozen on BP's limp body.

This had only happened once before. And she had promised herself that it would never happen again; never let someone go through so much pain.

A sob rumbled in her chest before she felt her tears flowed back to her eyes, stinging them. With her arms wiped them away, but it seemed to be no use as she felt more come flowing down her cheeks, staining them. Her shoulders shook, again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as the horrible hot lump filled her throat. "I'm so sorry."

Her head fell forwards as she sealed her eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from dripping off her chin. Though she could still feel them running down her neck to her chest and one by one they were soaked up by her dress's collar. The coldness felt odd against her hot skin, making everything even more uncomfortable.

Kagome's head pounded as she continued to feel the sobs choke her up, making it almost impossible to breathe. As she felt herself ready to collapse, she felt a soft pull at the hem of her dress.

Her hands slipped away from her eyes to her mouth, muffling a hiccup that seemed to have found a way into her giant mess. _Spiderman_ looked up to her, head cocked to the side with confused eyes. A piece of paper was in his hand, looking like it had already been chewed at a few times. "Why are you crying?" He asked innocently, a tug at his lip made him frown like a clown. Taking a few steps up to her, he leaned in, examining her red, splotchy face. "What's wrong?"

Kagome could feel her heavy breathing come back as his little dark eyes searched her face for a plausible reason to her fit. Kagome stared back at him, eyes large and shinning, though she suddenly went over his shoulder and to the black mass of hair that lay on the tiles.

_Spiderman_'s eyes followed hers until he saw BP's crumpled figure. His head went to this side as if thinking deeply before he quickly looked back at Kagome. "She's taking a nap." He said with a nod of his head. "We have to be quiet. _Shhhh_—"

Kagome let out another hiccup before pulling Spiderman into her arms as she buried her face into his shoulder. His little rams wrapped them around her neck, getting busy in her messy, black hair.

The faint smell of Chanel N° 5 seemed to linger on his clothes as she breathed in deeply, feeling her eyes fell close and her body go numb.


End file.
